


What I Hate (& Love) the Most About the Summer

by DefinitelyNotMinagiTsuzuru (YokubouNoRain)



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: En realidad es sólo Azami hablando sobre Sakyo y ya sabemos cómo es eso, Explicit Language, First Kiss, Hyoudou Kumon/Izumida Azami First Kiss, Idiots in Love, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokubouNoRain/pseuds/DefinitelyNotMinagiTsuzuru
Summary: Izumida Azami odia del verano.¿Cómo podría siquiera tenerle un poco de cariño cuando sin importar la cantidad de maquillaje que use, su rostro termine pareciendo una pared mal pintada? ¿O cuando su piel no deja de transpirar? Y ni hablemos de las cremas que terminan escurriéndose por todos lados.Sin embargo, hay un par de cosas que ama de esa maldita estación aunque no sea completamente honesto al respecto.Se supone que esto debería estar disponible en otras plataformas, pero mi notebook decidió tomarse un par de meses sabáticos y hacer copy&paste desde el celu es un dolor de huevos, así que, por ahora, esto va a estar disponible sólo acá :)
Relationships: Hyoudou Kumon/Izumida Azami
Kudos: 4





	What I Hate (& Love) the Most About the Summer

**Author's Note:**

> El siguiente oneshot tiene un spoiler del acto 3 que igual te lo spoilea cualquier Wiki sobre A3! a la que entres xD
> 
> * * *
> 
> Los personajes aquí presentes son de la autoría de Liber Entertainment.
> 
> Todo esto para decir que sencillamente estos personajes y el universo donde se desarrollan sus vivencias no me pertenecen.
> 
> En cambio, la historia, sí.
> 
> *No se admiten adaptaciones y mucho menos, **PLAGIOS**.
> 
> *Que tengas una feliz lectura.

En los tranquilos dormitorios de la compañía Mankai se escuchó un portazo seguido de un sonoro quejido. Omi, que estaba poniendo masa casi líquida sobre una bandeja, perdió el temple y se quedó inmóvil con la vista pegada en la puerta de la cocina hasta que Azami cruzó por ella como un torbellino. El otro integrante de la tropa de otoño volvió a prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo mientras oía, ahora más tranquilo, los sonidos de golpes a su alrededor. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo con esto encendido? —le preguntó Azami después de beber un vaso lleno de agua respecto al horno—. ¿No te has enterado que estamos en pleno verano? 

—Lo sé, pero quería preparar algo más que la cena para esta noche. 

—¿Por qué no lo freíste? 

—¿No harás un berrinche cuando veas nuestra piel? 

Azami podría haberle respondido, pero que Omi le dijera algo como eso con la sonrisa que estaba decorando su rostro, no encajaba en sus patrones preestablecidos. 

—Odio el verano. 

—¿Por qué no tomas un vaso de limonada? La preparé más temprano. Supongo que debe estar bien fría ahora —mientras hablaba, Azami ya había abierto la heladera y se había servido un vaso que dejó vacío a los pocos segundos—. ¿Más fresco? 

—Iré a darme una ducha. 

—Sakyo-san está por llegar, así que date prisa. 

—A ese Sakyo de mierda lo único que le falta es medir la presión del agua. 

—Ciertamente. 

* * *

  
  
  


Aún con el cabello atado sobre su cabeza, Azami podía sentir cómo las gotas que caían sobre su piel se mezclaban con las de transpiración y nunca antes había tenido más ganas de hundirse en el fondo de una piscina. Se percató de la presencia de alguien en el espacio común de los dormitorios y sintió el verano golpeándolo de lleno en la cara por enésima vez durante el día. Kumon bateaba una bola invisible una y otra y otra vez, y aunque estuviera transpirado hasta la médula, seguía sonriendo y eso crispaba un poco los nervios de Azami. 

—¿Cómo puedes mantener esa sonrisa con este calor? 

Kumon se giró para mirarlo y lo encontró abanicándose con una toalla húmeda que tenía sobre sus hombros. 

—Cierto que no te gusta el verano, ¿no, Azami? 

—¿Tanto se me nota? —repreguntó el aludido mientras se sentaba en la banca que había en el lugar. 

—Un poco —Kumon bebió un poco de la bebida que tenía en una botella plástica y se la extendió al recién llegado—. ¿Quieres? 

El integrante de la familia Ginsenkai miró la botella que le estaba siendo extendida, el rostro sonriente de Kumon, y terminó mirando hacia otro lado. 

—No, gracias. 

—Ya debes sentirte más fresco ahora que te duchaste, ¿no? —le dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado. 

—Para nada. 

—Ya veo. 

El silencio solía formarse entre ambos, pero no era para nada incómodo. Era parte de su rutina cada vez que sus caminos se cruzaban en los dormitorios. A diferencia de las charlas que mantenían en la secundaria, donde era Kumon el que hablaba hasta por los codos mientras Azami asentía con un movimiento de cabeza durante el almuerzo. El teléfono de Azami recibiendo una llamada interrumpió el ambiente. 

—Shifuto, dime —le dijo al interlocutor—. ¿Este viernes? Seguro. Estoy libre. 

Kumon había estado pateando el suelo pero cuando escuchó las palabras de Azami, dejó de hacerlo y su sonrisa pareció borrarse de su rostro. Agarró su botella de agua y se levantó de la banca para dirigirse a su habitación. 

* * *

  
  


Pese a haber pasado tiempo con su amigo de la infancia, Azami regresó relativamente rápido a los dormitorios. Cuando llegó a la sala de estar encontró a todas las tropas tramando algo sobre algo de lo que él no estaba enterado.

—¿Hoy es el cumpleaños de alguien o qué? —ante su pregunta, absolutamente todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo para mirar a Azami—. ¿Lo es? 

—¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que estarías con Kumon —dijo Juza. 

—¿Con Kumon? No, ¿por qué? 

—Kumon dijo que hoy pasaría el día contigo —respondió Misumi. 

—¿Hoy? ¿Por qué? 

La mente de Azami era un caos. Si había quedado de acuerdo con Kumon para pasar ese día juntos, lo había olvidado. Y de ser así, ¿por qué un viernes? Después de la escuela no tenían mucho tiempo libre. Lo más conveniente era salir un fin de semana. A menos que… 

—Ku-chan estaba emocionado por ir a ver esta película contigo —soltó Muku. 

Aquellas palabras lograron que los pensamientos de Azami se ordenaran. Durante la época en que se presentaron las obras de las tropas de verano y otoño que tenían a los nuevos integrantes de ambas tropas por protagonistas, mientras hablaban tonterías, Azami y Kumon habían quedado en pasar juntos sus respectivos cumpleaños. Ninguno la había pasado particularmente solo antes, pero no veían como algo malo, salir un poco más de la rutina. Recordó que Kumon le había dicho que existía la posibilidad de que una película que él quería ver se estrenara el día en que él cumplía años. 

—¿Qué día es hoy? 

* * *

  
  
  


Kumon le mostró su entrada a la muchacha que verificaba las mismas y lo dejó pasar. La segunda entrada quedó escondida en su mano entre la bebida de tamaño grande y el balde de pochoclos. La sonrisa fingida que le enseñó se perdió mientras se dirigía a la sala. 

—¡Kumon! 

Sus pasos se detuvieron al oír su nombre, pero, ¿había sido su imaginación? ¿Acaso era la manifestación de lo que debería estar sucediendo en realidad? Oyó a alguien diciendo su nombre una vez más, así que se giró para mirar el camino que había realizado y vio a Azami haciéndole señas. Su rostro se iluminó, quizás, por una luz que se encendió automáticamente porque él pasó delante de ella, y volvió sobre sus pasos. 

—Azami… ¿Qué haces aquí? 

—Tenía que venir, ¿no? —Kumon se dio cuenta que había llegado corriendo, su respiración estaba agitada y la transpiración marcaba sus facciones—. ¿Tienes mi entrada? —el aludido todavía trataba de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo y sólo observaba a Azami—. ¿Kumon? 

—¡Aquí tiene! —con una pose extraña el muchacho le mostró a la empleada del complejo su entrada y la de Azami. La muchacha lo dejó pasar y ambos se dirigieron a la sala—. Gracias por venir, Azami. 

—Casi no llego. Lo siento. 

Kumon negó con la cabeza. 

—Gracias por venir —reiteró. 

* * *

  
  


No era raro que fueran a ver una película sobre béisbol. Entre la película más los comentarios que Kumon no dejó de soltar apenas la función terminó, Azami creía que podría dirigir un equipo si se lo proponía. O jugar en uno, la opción que apareciera primero. Sin embargo, de momento, se conformaba por escuchar el tono alegre con el que Kumon hablaba. Regresaban a los dormitorios caminando por la orilla del río cuando Azami detuvo sus pasos, llamando así la atención de Kumon. 

—Oye, lamento haberme tardado. Tendrías que haberme dicho que hoy íbamos a ir a ver la película. 

—Ibas a salir con Shifuto-san, no quería arruinar tus planes. 

Azami arqueó una ceja. 

—Él no se habría molestado si le cancelaba los planes, yo tampoco me habría molestado. Nosotros nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo antes. Era obvio que iba a olvidarlo —Azami desvió la mirada y revolvió sus cabellos sintiendo cierto nerviosismo para lo cual no encontraba explicación. Sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una cápsula de plástico—. A propósito, feliz cumpleaños —Kumon agarró la cápsula y la abrió para encontrarse con una pelota de béisbol con ojos, nariz y boca caricaturescos y con pequeñas extremidades para mantenerlo de pie—. Dicen que tiene luz —Azami le quitó el juguete de las manos y lo agitó. La pelota se tiñó de un suave color anaranjado que titiló por unos segundos hasta detenerse—. Ahí lo tienes. Si me hubiera acordado antes que hoy era tu cumpleaños, te habría comprado algo mejor —Kumon parecía estar maravillado con su regalo. Aunque su apariencia hubiera vuelto a ser la de siempre, su mirada seguía posada sobre el juguete—. ¿Estás bien? 

El aludido lo miró y le sonrió. 

—¡Gracias, Azami! ¡Es genial! 

El otro muchacho imitó su sonrisa de manera automática. Si se ponía a pensar detenidamente, Kumon era el único que ocasionaba eso en él. 

—Ah. También, esto —cerrando los ojos con fuerza, Azami extendió sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, pero al no recibir ningún tipo de respuesta, abrió uno de sus ojos—. Vamos, es una oferta limitada —Kumon volvió a sonreír y se abalanzó sobre Azami que mantuvo el equilibrio para no caer hacia atrás. Cuando sintió el fuerte agarre de Kumon sobre su cintura, él lentamente rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos. Si quieres alguna otra cosa, dímelo. 

—¿Cualquier cosa? 

—Sí, lo que sea. ¿Qué quieres? 

Kumon aflojó el agarre sobre el cuerpo de Azami y se volvió con lentitud hacia él. 

—¿No vas a enojarte? 

—No sé qué vas a pedirme. ¿Debería? 

Azami reparó en las mejillas rojas de Kumon y aunque quería interrogarlo a fondo antes de que abriera la boca para pedirle lo que sea que fuera a pedirle, el suave roce de los labios de Kumon sobre los suyos lo hizo sentir, en un instante, todo el calor del verano de ese año y de los siguientes tres. Sin tener la capacidad de cerrar los ojos o desviar la mirada, Azami observaba el rostro de Kumon, su entrecejo igual o más arrugado que sus labios fruncidos sobre los suyos. Todo ese calor que había sentido por fuera ahora lo sentía por dentro y pensaba que quizás eso que estaba sintiendo no era del todo malo. Sonrió en medio del beso y cerró los ojos mientras, con cautela, agarraba a Kumon de los extremos de su chaqueta. El cumpleañero se soltó por falta de aire y sonrió. 

—Azami… 

—¡Cuidado! 

—¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede? 

Kumon recibió su respuesta al darse cuenta de las pequeñas gotas de sangre que brotaban de su nariz, la cual se cubrió con ambas manos. Azami le extendió un pañuelo descartable del paquete que tenía en su bolsillo para ayudarlo a detener la hemorragia. 

—Toma. Aquí tienes. Vamos a sentarnos. Mantén la cabeza en alto. 

El sol se ponía en el cielo, y las nubes estaban teñidas de un color anaranjado cuando una lata de bebida fría humedeció una de las mejillas de Kumon. 

—Gracias. 

—¿Mejor? 

Azami se sentó en el césped a su lado y abrió su lata de bebida. 

—Sí. Gracias. Soy patético, ¿no? 

El aludido lo miró de reojo y eligió sus palabras con cuidado antes de hablar. 

—Eres patético por pensar que eres patético. 

—¿Eso es posible? —le preguntó Kumon. 

—Si te sirve de algo, para mí, no lo eres. 

Kumon inclinó su cabeza para apoyarla sobre el hombro de Azami que se sobresaltó ante el débil roce del cabello de Kumon sobre su cuello. Sintiendo una repentina brisa fresca sobre su rostro, Azami pensó que aunque había cosas que odiaba del verano, había un par que amaba. El sólo hecho de pensar en ellas hizo que la sangre se acumulara sobre sus mejillas. Así y todo, sonrió. Porque lo que más amaba del verano estaba sentado a su lado. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Primer fic KyuAza/ AzaKyu! ♥  
> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Sí, ando como medio obsesionada con A3! desde noviembre y aunque ya tenga un longfic JunBa en marcha, se me ocurrió escribir este oneshot, y justo anunciaron las cartas del VELUDO WINTER COLLECTION y, ¿qué mejor ocasión que esta para publicarlo? :)
> 
> Espero que te haya gustado el fic. Abajo te dejo algunas cositas que no quiero dejar de mencionar 🤭 
> 
> -La reacción de Azami al no beber de la misma botella que Kumon, pero haberlo pensado: No siempre pasa pero en anime/ manga/ doramas cada cierto tiempo aparece que dos personajes comparten alguna bebida que toman del mismo lugar y dicen que tuvieron un beso indirecto. En Japón a esto se le llama 間接キス (kansetsu kiss), y aunque estuve chusmeando en varias páginas todavía no sé si es algo 100% ficticio que tiene cierta incidencia en la realidad.
> 
> -Kumon y el _nosebleed_ : Voy a ser sincera y decir que esto lo leí en un doujinshi xD me gustó la idea de que Kumon llegara HASTA ESE PUNTO cuando se pusiera nervioso. Bebé xD
> 
> Gracias por leer hasta acá :)  
> De mi parte, van a venir más historias sobre A3! pero sacate de la cabeza el fluff x'D


End file.
